Faster Then Death: A Sonic Story
by SweetSonikkuStories
Summary: During a Shocking battle between Sonic and Eggman, Eggman finally wins. Sonic's been dead for 3 months and his friends are still mourning his death. But when something, or someone tries to open his Tomb, Sonic is found Alive. Sonic must re-adjust to life with the help of his friends, but being dead for 3 months also means he will have to adjust to what changed while he was gone.
1. Chapter 1 (The Tomb)

Tails POV

Three months... it's felt more like years. That's probably how long it will take to get over his death. Who am i kidding? I'll never get over it, neither will knuckles or Amy. We all act like we've gotten over it, but deep down we know Sonic's death will haunt us until the end of time. I didn't think Eggman had it in him, especially since the coward hasn't shown his face since. Knuckles tells me to stop worrying about Eggman, but i monitor Sonic's tomb anyway. With all the crazy adventures we've had, who knows what Eggman might use his dead body for. Everything seems normal, as usual. "I'm going to visit Sonic's tomb, you wanna come?" i ask Knuckles, who obviously has nothing better to do if he's just gonna sit in front of the t.v all day. "Tails, when are you going to stop torturing yourself like this?" I look away. "It's not torture, I'm just checking to make sure the tomb is alright." "What? is staring at it on your computer not enough?" he did have a point... i roll my eyes and head for the door when i see Amy walk in. To be honest, Amy terrified me when she was Sonic's crazy fan girl, but the silent, edgy Amy is _way_ scarier. She dresses in small, tight, dark clothes everyday and now she's dating Shadow! SHADOW! That might explain why she wears different clothing now. She walked past me and sat on the couch next to knuckles. "Hey Amy" She didn't even look at him "Hi" "How's Shadow?" "fine" I like to think Sonic's death affected me the most since he was my best friend, we were basically brothers. Then i look at Amy and i can't even imagine the pain she's in. She must be really upset to have changed like this. I try to say something, but a loud beep interrupts me. oh no... i run to the computer, there's a breach in the tomb... "C'mon Tails! We need to check it out before they get away!" Knuckles said, dragging me away from the computer. Amy followed us to the tomb, probably ready to destroy whoever opened it. Knuckles finally let go of me when we arrived. I looked up at the statue of our fallen friend and then straight at the slightly opened door. It makes me mad, REALLY MAD. wait... the door is barely opened... no one could've gone in or out..."Guys, i think it's just a false alarm, a rat must've found it's way in." i tell them. "Well we need to get it out then." Amy pushed past me, almost knocking me over and opened the door. I forgot how dark it was inside that tomb... "Does anyone have a flashlight?" Amy asks, and knuckles pulls one out right on cue. We follow him inside the tomb, Amy and i can't see much though, knuckles however can see whatever he points the flashlight at. Once we had reached the end of the tomb where Sonic's coffin is, we looked around with the limited light we had. Sonic's coffin immediately caught my eye. "I-It's open..." i stutter in disbelief. Knuckles and Amy look at me with curious expressions. I felt unable to speak. The fear and anger bottled up inside me only allowed me to point at it. Knuckles shined the light at the coffin, almost dropping the flashlight. Amy's grip tighten on her hammer. The coffin's lid was laying broken on the floor.

Amy's POV

I pushed those two idiots out of my way and ran to the coffin. Someone was in here! Sonic's body is gone! I knew it! I knew something bad had gotten in! I threw my hammer in frustration, hoping to hit something. I don't why. I heard my hammer clatter onto the floor. My heart skipped a beat when i heard a loud yelp follow after it. I heard a thump in the corner. I picked up my hammer a Knuckles shined his light into the corner. My whole body froze. I felt my hammer slip out of my grip. My vision grew blurry as tears filled my eyes. "Sonic?!" Hearing his name pushed me over the edge. i feel to my knees. Everything was coming out of me. Sonic flinched as i screamed into my hands. I felt someone pulling me into their arms, i looked up to see Knuckles helping me up. i know he's not emotional, but... but... i can't even think straight... i just want to throw myself into Sonic's arms and cry, but i didn't have the strength or mind to break away from knuckles. My throat burns, My cheeks are soaked, and the worst part is, Sonic's looking straight at us. His eyes are almost impossible to see, but I've never seen more fear or confusion anywhere else. He looking at us like he doesn't know us... oh god... what's wrong with my sonic?!

Tails POV

"Sonic!" I can't believe it! It's him! Sonic's really here! I reach my hand out slightly, but he just whimpers and looks away. "Sonic...it's me...tails..." I was about to cry, he didn't even look at me. "If he's been alive all this time... how did he survive down here?" Knuckles asked. There's limited oxygen and no food or water down here, how did he...wait. I quickly grab his hand. His glove is torn at the knuckles and covered with blood. The flesh on his knuckles is torn apart and dripping with blood. He yanks his hand away. My heart sank. He was in so much pain. "He's been living off himself... He's been drinking his own blood and eating his skin..." I wanted to vomit. Seeing my friend, My hero like this! He must've tried to open the door, but of course he hasn't seen sunlight in 3 months, his eyes couldn't adjust to the light, that's why the door was only slightly opened. I wanted to hug him, comfort him, but he doesn't even know what we are anymore.


	2. Chapter 2 (Above Ground)

Knuckles POV

Tails explained to us that sonic had lost his hearing, sight, and ability to move. Sonic's body was stuck in that coffin, in one position. Now it's like his whole body is limp. He's been stuck in the dark with no natural sunlight. He's heard nothing but silence, so of course his ears will have to adjust to sound again. Tails also mentioned that the lack of oxygen could've effected his brain, so trying to get him back to normal will take longer then i thought. I stood in silence watching Tails trying to help Sonic stand up, but a every time he got touched, he'd jump back in fear. "Guys, maybe we should just leave him be, he's obviously too scared of us to do anything!" they both glared at me. "What?! it's true." Amy approached Sonic slowly and sat down in front of him. She started talking to him, even though he can't even hear her. Idiot. Eventually she slowly grab his hand. Sonic started to flinch so Amy pulled her hand away. I guess Sonic understood she wasn't trying to scare him and let her hold his hand. Amy tried to stand him up, but Sonic nearly fell back down. Amy grabbed him around the waist and guided him upstairs. Tails followed slowly, blinded by tears in his eyes. I should be crying. I should want to scream. I should be happy. But i don't feel any different. Maybe it's because i'm still processing all this. yeah... that's gotta be it

Amy's POV

Sonic's grip on my tightened every time his foot hit a step. It kills me to see him like this. Sonic was Strong, Brave, HANDSOME... where did that come from? Anyway, i could go on, but now he's so weak,,, and scared... poor thing. I walked him out of the tomb and he immediately shut his eyes. I had forgotten Sonic hadn't seen any light in months. Although, if he's mostly blind, it shouldn't hurt his eyes too much. I set him under the shade of a tree as tails and knuckles came out of the tomb. Sonic opened his eyes slightly and hugged his legs. He laid his head on his knees while his ears dropped like a sad puppy dog. My poor sonic... he's so helpless and confused... oh god, i'm crying again. I quickly wiped my tears away before Tails and Knuckles walked over to us. "What are we suppose to do with him tails?" Tails looked at me and frowned. "All we can do is wait this out. Eventually we'll be able to help him adjust back to his old life, but first he needs his hearing or sight so we can interact with him better." I looked over at Sonic. I feel more tears coming as i wonder how things will ever be the same, especially with Shadow in my life now.

Tails POV

I led Sonic inside our home. I helped Amy lay him on the couch. I doubt he'll go to sleep anytime soon, but there's not much else he can do besides laying down. Sonic bit his knuckles, i pulled him arm away and brought him real food. I doubt he'd be able to eat solids, so i decided to feed him a piece of bread. He nearly bit my hand off when he ate it!  
Amy brought him some water and held the glass to his lips. He drank it quickly, panting afterward. "I think we should clean up his knuckles, they may get infected" Poor Amy, she wanted to help him so bad. "It's best that we don't, the medicine could sting and we don't want to scare him." "Oh..." She looked down, her eyes darted over to Sonic. I looked at him too. My best friend was back, but at what cost? I only wonder what could possibly be going through his head right now.

I watched the sun go down, Amy always thought it looked beautiful. I think it's just my signal to get some sleep. I was about to tell knuckles, but he just slammed the door in my face. "Goodnight to you too." I walked into Sonic's bedroom, grabbed his blanket, and brought it to him on the couch. Amy slowly walked into her room. "night..." She shut her door. I looked back at sonic then headed to bed. I decided it was best not to leave him in the dark, so i left the lights on and went to bed.


End file.
